


One Last Time

by Greedling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, Injury, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedling/pseuds/Greedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like an assassination attempt on Ling's life succeeded, but Ling was able to escape yet not without being fatally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old Dangan Ronpa Ishimondo fic i had wrote on my computer from around 1 1/2 ago. It was actually quite sad and inspired me to write an EdLing fic. I at first wanted to just post the DR fic but then decided to just rework it. It bares no resemblance to the base idea but I was still able to produce a bit of the same atmosphere that the DR fic had. Anyway enjoy!!
> 
> I wrote this while being awake for more than 24 hours so please forgive any mistakes. I proofread to the best of my ability at the moment!!
> 
> EDIT!!: There is a possibility I'll rewrite this in the future because now that I'm looking back on it I realize not a lot of it makes sense and I want to make it a bit longer and agonizing as well.

He picked up a beginner's alchemy study book and opened to a random page, reminiscing about the first time he discovered the wonders of alchemy. He continued flipping through pages when he heard a knock on his door. Ed sat the book down and made his way to the door. Shallow breathing could be heard on the other side along with coughing. There was one more faint knock then a weak voice that said,

"P-please, Ed..."

He recognized that voice and immediately swung the door open, almost snapping the door knob but as soon as he did a body came tumbling towards the ground. It was Ling, who was shakily clutching his stomach. Ed didn't know what to make of it, why was he here? What happened, is he sick? Then Ed took a closer look...

Blood.

Blood was dripping from where he was holding. Ed dropped to the ground, starting to panic. "Ling what the hell?" His breath rattling. The puddle on the ground was getting larger as more dribbled through his hands. His face grew pale and his breathing more shallow. 

Ed didn't understand. He lunged forward placing one hand onto Ling's back and the other onto the wound, quickly staining his hands crimson, hoping that maybe his aid will stop the bleeding but he got a glimpse of Ling's ghostly face and knew it wasn't enough. He laid the blood soaked boy, who is now going into shock, on his back.

_Shit, shit, I need towels a-and water. Dammit if only Winry were she'd know what to do._

"I-I'll be right back Ling, stay with me." Ed reassured him as he ran to find towels. What if when he comes back Ling has already...No he won't let thoughts like that consume him. He needs to control the wound and then get him to a doctor. He found some towels in a bathroom cupboard and hastily snatched them and rushed back to Ling.

When he returned, Ling was still hanging but was so heavily drenched in blood he couldn't tell where the wound was. 

_Damn if I still had my alchemy..._

Ed can't tell how bad the wound is or whether or not it's life threatening, but he does know that Ling is in shock so it must've happened suddenly. He ripped off Ling's shirt and placed the towels onto the wound and pressed down...

Ling let out an ear-piercing scream.

"G-GAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" 

"Shh, Ling don't worry, please..."

"A-aah, i-it...hurts. GAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

"A-alright, that should do for now." 

Ed hurried towards the kitchen and grabbed the biggest bowl he had and filled it with water. He placed it next to Ling and took one of the remaining clean towns and soaked it. Once sufficiently wet, he started to clean up blood, both dried and fresh.

Ling was still shaking vigorously, making it difficult at points to wash him up.

Ed wants an answer. He wants to know who did this and why. Ling's face grew became more pale, and his breathing more fast-paced.

Once Ed was able to get him considerably clean he decided it was time to have questions answered.

"Ling who did this to you?"

No answer.

"Do you know why?"

No answer.

"Please tell me."

Ed gradually became more frustrated the more questions he asked. Finally he just snapped and asked one last question.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE? WHY NOT GO TO A DOCTOR?"

And Ling feebly turned his head and reached his trembling arm to his face.

"I just....w-wanted to see you...one..last..t-time." His arm dropped like a weight afterwards and Ling gave his last breath.

Tears seemed to pour effortlessly down Ed's face as he stared at Ling's lifeless body. His fingers brushed across Ling's hand.

"L..." Words couldn't even form. He couldn't make sense of anything. No. No. He can't be dead.

Can he? 

Doubt swept over him, he thought at any second Ling would wake up, sporting that bright smile of his as if it was all part of some big joke.

But Ling didn't move. There was no smile. 

Ed picked his hand up. It was so cold. Then the sudden realization that Ling is definitely dead hit, and before he could register it with himself, he was excessively sobbing, hunched over onto Ling.

What do you do? It was all too much, and it happened so fast. One minute he's laughing about old times and literally the next he witnessed another person he loves die. He didn't even get to say goodbye, he was too concerned with saving his life so he wouldn't have too...

He didn't even get to say I love you...

He sat there, crying for hours, wishing his final image of Ling wasn't the body that lay before him covered him blood. He wanted to see him smile...

One last time...

 


End file.
